


Put Down The Christmas Cookies

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Eating Too Many Cookies, F/M, M/M, Multi, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Jack has too many Christmas cookies and pays a price
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Put Down The Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mony_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/gifts).



**Swearing included.**

“Put that cookie down. NOW!” Kat glared at Jack as he went to bite into an iced Snowman. “Jack!” 

He hastily dropped the cookie, looking at his wife. “Why? It’s a sin that you’re baking all of these and I can’t even have any.” 

“If you would’ve eaten that one, how many would that make it?” Kat cocked an eyebrow giving him a look. 

Jack grinned, thinking back on the cookies he had already swiped. “Uhhhh . . . plead the fifth?” 

“Uh huh.” Kat grinned, pulling another cookie sheet out of the oven, putting it on the cooling rack. 

Jack leaned against the counter, looking at all of the cookies. The main counter was filled with wax paper and various cookies. Looking over at the kitchen table, it was stacked with boxes and bins for the cookies to be put into once they were finished. “What are you going to do with all of these?” 

“Well some are going to friends, some are going to momma’s for Christmas Eve, and some will be dropped off at the hospital for kids.” She nodded, making sure she had everything in order. “I’ve got two more cookies to make.” 

“You mean like two more cookie sheets full?” Jack asked, digging his finger in the icing, popping it into his mouth. 

Kat gave him a look. “If you have a stomach ache later this afternoon, I don’t want to hear a word from you. And no, I’ve got two more different cookies I need to make - the dough is in the refrigerator hardening up.” 

“Can’t you finish it later?” Jack whined, giving her a look. 

She took the cookies from the cookie sheet to the cooling rack to finish cooling. “No, I'm on a good roll right now. Besides, Race and Spot are on their way over. Go watch a game or something.” 

“You promised that you’d cuddle with me this weekend while we watched a movie.” Jack gave her a look, as their front door opened. 

“Hello?” Race called, as they heard their boots hit the floor and coats being hung up. 

She grinned, sending him an air kiss, shooing him from the kitchen. “Go help your brother.” 

Once he left, Kat picked up her list of cookies she still needed to make. She had decided that she was going to do sugar cookies, chocolate sugar cookies, peanut butter blossoms, no bake cookies, gingerbread men, and Christmas pinwheel cookies. The peanut butter and no bake cookies were already done and she was in the middle of making both sugar cookies. Race was going to help her with the gingerbread and pinwheel cookies. 

“Holy shit, Kat.” Race’s voice drew her out of her thoughts as she grinned at him. 

Reaching over, she pulled him into a hug with a kiss on his cheek before moving onto Spot to do the same. “I told you that I had a lot to get done. This is just sugar cookies. No bakes and peanut butter cookies are already done and put away.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Race asked as Spot and Jack took a seat at the counter. 

Giving her husband a look, Kat grinned at Race. “Keep Jack away from the cookies. He keeps stealing them and at this rate, I might as well make another batch of sugar cookie dough. But you can start the gingerbread dough if you want. I’m just finishing up sugar cookies.”

“Are you decorating all of them, Kat?” Spot asked, as he and Jack split a cookie. “Hey these are really good.” 

Rolling her eyes, she pointed the spatula at him and Jack. “Steal anymore cookies and you’re banished from the kitchen, capiche?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” They chorused, grinning at her. 

“And to answer your question, Spot, no I’m not going to decorate all of them. There’s a fair number of them that are going to the children’s hospital so they can decorate them there.” She grinned. 

As a physical therapist, she was always looking for ways to make therapy not so dull and actually fun for her patients. Cookie decorating was a great eye hand coordination activity that both she and her patients loved. “A lot of these are for my patients within the next week.” 

“That’s going to be mayhem.” Spot grinned. 

Nodding her head, she agreed. “It’ll be a good group therapy activity. I’m actually looking forward to it. There’s six of us that are going to bring our patients together for the activity. Their parents may shoot us but that’s half the fun at Christmas time.” 

Pushing away from the counter, she went over to her bluetooth speaker and turned it on, allowing Christmas music to float throughout the kitchen. As she turned, she watched Jack’s hand sneak out to grab another cookie. Reaching over, she smacked his hand with the spatula, grinning at his surprised squawk. “Hey that hurt.” 

“I told you to leave my cookies alone.” She gave him a pointed look. “Get out of here, Jack. I love you but you gotta leave my cookies alone.” 

Sighing, Jack gave her a look. “Come on Spot, let’s go watch the game.” 

She watched them retreat to the living room, turning around to Race’s amused face. “Good job.” 

“The man cannot resist any cookies.” Kat shook her head, putting the last of the sugar cookies on the cookie sheet before sliding them into the oven, setting the timer. “He’s going to have a stomach ache later then he’ll come complaining to me about it.” 

Race grinned. “Spot’s the same way . . . but I think he learned his lesson last year after eating so many. Maybe Jack will learn his lesson?” 

“Have you met your brother?” Raising an eyebrow at her brother-in-law, she giggled as she heard him laugh. 

They fell into a comfortable routine, her starting to decorate the cookies as he mixed up the gingerbread dough. They both sang along to the Christmas music on the radio. 

Several hours passed before Spot poked his head in the kitchen. “Has anyone thought about dinner?” 

Race and Kat looked at one another, before their eyes drifted to the stove. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. Turning back to Spot, they were both wide eyed. “Uhhh . . . no. Have you and Jack?” 

“I suggested pizza while Jack just groaned at the thought of food.” Spot shrugged, giving them a look. “Do you have any preference?” 

Kat shrugged. “Pizza sounds good to me. Can you order it?” 

“Sure. What do you want?” Spot pulled his phone out of his back pocket. 

Pulling a pan out of the oven, she slammed the oven door shut. “How about a pepperoni one and whatever you and Race want?” 

“Hawaiian?” Race called hopefully, looking between Spot and Kat.

Kat shrugged. “I can go for Hawaiian and I’ll eat that instead of pepperoni. Get whatever you want, Spot.” 

He nodded, leaving the kitchen as Race grinned. “Thanks.” 

“I like Hawaiian just as much as you, it’s always a solid choice.” She grinned, picking up the icing bag, decorating the gingerbread lady. 

Looking around the kitchen, it was a mess but there were so many cookies laying on every available surface. She grabbed a cookie box from the table, starting to pack them up. Making sure each box had a variety of cookies, she smiled at what she had accomplished. Once the cookies were packed up, she quickly cleaned up the counter, leaning against it. “Thanks Race.” 

“For what?” He asked, looking up from decorating his own cookie. 

Walking over to him, she leaned against the countertop. “For helping me with this. Jack wasn’t helpful at all but it’s always good to bake with you.” 

“It’s a yearly tradition.” Race grinned, putting the cookie back on the cooling rack to dry. “Is this our third or fourth year doing it?” 

She thought back on the years previously they had done this. “Uhhh Jack and I have been married for two years . . . so this is our fourth year doing it. I always look forward to doing this with you.” 

“Same.” He grinned. “Besides, when else are we going to see you hit Jack up for stealing too many cookies.” 

She laughed, grabbing the washrag and quickly wiping down the counters before giving the kitchen a look once more and walking into the living room, Race on her heels. She collapsed onto the couch, sitting next to Jack, who merely groaned and laid his head on her shoulder. “I hurt.” 

“I told you not to eat all those cookies.” She gave him a look, causing him to groan once more. “I’m sorry your tummy hurts. Have you learned your lesson?” 

She felt him nod his head against her shoulder. “Swearing off cookies for the rest of my life. Can’t even look at them.” 

She giggled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be absolutely wonderful and amazing!


End file.
